Oblivion is a Bliss
by ryuuzauchi
Summary: Summer time is meant for fun. When Ichigo unknowingly agreed to go to the beach under the spell of sleep. What awaits him is, of course, fun, and surprises for his birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and related terminology belongs to Kubo Tite.**

**Oblivion is a Bliss**

**Section One**

Kurosaki Ichigo, age 16, a student at Karakura First High School. At first sight, he seemed as normal as any high school-er should be during summer break; enjoying the blazing sun, playing beach volley ball upon the hot sand, and of course, swimsuit viewing. But none of the above mentioned actions apply to this certain teen at the moment. As unusual as his bright orange colored hair can be, Kurosaki Ichigo can also see ghosts, therefore he occasionally helps the poor lost souls find peace and solace, or fending off evils called Hollow as a substitute Shinigami.

Currently, the said teen sits under an umbrella propped up on the sizzling sand, nursing a couple of sand burns on his body, the scowl on his ever frowning face deepens the more as the tender skin seared at his touch. So, what is a substitute Shinigami doing on the beach instead of chasing down Hollows one would ask? One could argue that that's what he _should _be doing as a healthy teen, even if he is a substitute Shinigami, but that's not the case here...

It all began several days ago, in the middle of the night to be exact...

"...go." A voice whispered.

No response.

"Ichigo!" The voice whispered louder.

In his sleep, Kurosaki Ichigo faintly heard someone calling his name and felt a slight weight on his stomach. He groggily cracked an eye open to find the blue-violet orbs of the source of weight staring intensely at him. Recognition had yet come to his sleep filled brain, until two seconds later.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo cried in surprise at the owner of the blue-violet orbs.

"Shh! You want to wake everyone up?" Rukia whispered sharply, clasping her palm over Ichigo's mouth in a swift.

Kuchiki Rukia, the girl who threw Ichigo's almost normal life upside down when he was 15, is a Shinigami from Soul Society, a place where souls go after death. As of a few months ago, she has started, yet again, to reside at the Kurosaki household, and to the best of Ichigo's knowledge, and sanity, should be sleeping in her own room, on the first floor study that his father had cleared out for her, not sitting comfortably on his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo hissed as soon as Rukia removed her hand.

'And in the middle of the night in a nightgown, on top of me no less? And what's that suspicious sweet smell on your hand?'' Ichigo added silently in his head, his face reddening slightly, thankful that it is still dark out.

"I just thought of something and I need to tell you right now," Rukia said, still leisurely atop her perch on Ichigo's stomach.

"Can't it wait until morning? I'm exhausted from the fight earlier." Ichigo groaned. He had only fallen asleep for a couple of hours after chasing down a particularly sneaky Hollow.

"No! I have to tell you now, or else I'll regret it in the morning." Rukia said defiantly, crossing her arms under her chest, the translucent fabric of the night gown brushed lightly against her skin.

"Alright, what is it?" Ichigo sighed in defeat. When Rukia makes up her mind there is no stopping her. He brought up his hands to rub at his sleepy face, also in an attempt to cover his eyes, her unconscious action didn't go unnoticed by him, even in his sleep deprived state.

"Let's go to the beach," Rukia beamed.

"What? Now?" Ichigo yawned, he's about to drift off again.

"No. Starting tomorrow." Rukia said, "Lets invite everyone and have a beach party to celebrate your birthday!"

"But my birthday isn't until next week," Ichigo said tiredly, closing his eyes. "And there are Hollows-"

"I know." Rukia cut off his slurred speech, "I've already got approval for us to take a week off from duty. Soul Society will send out someone in our place."

It was strange that the number of Hollows, mostly weak ones, had increased recently, both Ichigo and Rukia barely has had time to themselves before the Hollow signal goes off right after another.

"Hmm..." was the reply she got.

"Ichigo?"

"..."

"Ichigo?" said Rukia, prodding the said teen's forehead not so gently with a slender finger.

"Hmm...?" Ichigo drifted in and out of sleep.

"So...you agree to go?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"Mm...sure..." came his mumbled reply.

'Victory!' Rukia cried in her head and started babbling on about fun things to do at the beach to a non-responsive Ichigo, excitement apparent in her voice.

Ichigo faintly registered the words "contest", "Chappy", and "Nii-sama" before finally nodding off to sleep, unknowing what his agreement might bring on tomorrow and for next whole week.

Rukia climb off of Ichigo upon finding out that he's asleep again, she quietly headed for the door but paused to take a look at his sleeping face, even in his sleep, he never relaxes his frown.

"You've been worn out lately, it's time for a break." Rukia gently said as she closed the door silently behind her, anticipating the vacation tomorrow onward.

Indeed, not knowing what the future carries is a bliss. Maybe.

When Kurosaki Ichigo woke up that morning to a bright glare from the Sun, a sense of foreboding loomed over his head, though he can't quite remember what happened the night before, instinct tells him it wasn't good, but he took no notice of it, only glad that he had a good night of sleep. As he head down the stairs for breakfast after dressing and cleaning, the ominous cloud darkened; the house is quiet, too quiet.

Normally the Kurosaki household is quite lively in the morning; Ichigo'd be awaken by his father's kicks; then his sister, Karin'd be screaming at their father for being an idiot; his other sister, Yuzu'd be in the kitchen preparing breakfast; and the girl who threw his life upside down would be staring at the TV watching animated series of Don Kannonji and his ever faithful sidekick, Chappy the rabbit.

But the house this morning is just a stretch of silence. Despite that, he still pays the inauspicious air no mind, just thankful that his father didn't torture him awake.

Ichigo paced to the kitchen hoping to see everyone there, he thought he'd heard the echo of his own footsteps, only to find a plate of now lukewarm breakfast, with a small note underneath, on the table. He poured himself a glass of milk and sat down in his seat. Taking a large gulp of milk as he begin to read the note, only to spray the paper with his drink. With milk dripping down his jaw, Kurosaki Ichigo screamed, "What the HELL?"

True indeed, oblivion is a bliss. If only for a little while.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In case there are people who only read/watch the official English publication of Bleach, here are some term(s) that might seemed confusing from the story:**

**Shinigami: Soul Reaper**

**Nii-sama: a respectful way of saying Older brother (what Rukia calls Byakuya)**

**Also, all characters' names are written last name in front, first name in back.**

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading. This is my very first time writing a story! How exciting! (right...). This will be a three chapter short story, I've already got the whole thing written out, only need to do some corrections and voila! Regarding the title. At first I was going to name it Ignorance is a Bliss, but that didn't sound right, it felt so condescending. So I changed it. But now the current one doesn't sound so right either T_T. It was on a whim that I started this story, inspiration is Ichigo's coming birthday. If the story seemed jumbled, please give advises (grammar, spelling, wording, ect.) to better the story, all comments are accepted and helpful. Again, thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter!**

**I think there's something wrong with the Doc Manager on FF. It won't let me double space! And when it did on the preview, it made all the text BOLD and all double spaces disappeared when I upload the chapter! What the heck? I've edited the chapter many times and each time a different result! Help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's related terminology.**

**Oblivion is a Bliss**

**Section Two**

Ichigo stood on the bus, his hand on the handle tightened as he braced himself for the jolt of the bus's momentary stop. The strap of his duffel bag dug uncomfortably into his shoulder. Quickly casting an eye around the seats, trying to find one open to sit down, Ichigo heaved a sigh at finding none and braced himself, yet, again as the bus continue it's journey.

'How'd this happen?' Ichigo asked himself, his memory taking a trip back earlier.

After browsing the note left for him by his father, Ichigo took out his cell and speed dialed a number, annoyance grew as his father answered with his ever cheery tone.

"Old man, what the hell do you mean "Rukia-chan's been kidnapped, come to the beach promptly. Questions are forbidden."?" Ichigo demanded his father.

"My boy has poor cognitive abilities, he doesn't even understand a simple sentence." sobbed his father, Isshin, "Oh, Okaa-san, I must've hit him too hard that he turned dumb."

"Shut up Old man!"

"It's a joke, a joke. Do you not know what a 'joke' is? " Isshin faked a gasp, teasing his son is just so fun.

"Of course I know that!" Ichigo growled, "What I meant was, why I have to be there?"

"What do you mean why?" Isshin asked in surprise, "To celebrate your birthday of course. Rukia-chan said you'd agree to go."

"What? When the hell did I said that?"

"Is that Ichigo, Oji-san?"

Ichigo heard Rukia's voice from the phone in a distance. A moment later, her cheerful voice greeted him loudly.

"You've finally awaken Ichigo!"

"When the hell did I agree to go to the beach?"

"Last night. Don't you remember?"

Ichigo fell silent.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo faintly recalled Rukia coming into his room to tell him something about the beach. 'Was it then?' He asked himself uncertainly.

"Ichigo, hurry up and come." Rukia said in impatience, "Everyone is here already. Even Renji and Nii-sama."

"Renji...and Byakuya? Why are they there?"

"The more the merrier, of course."

Abarai Renji, Rukia's childhood friend, and Kuchiki Byakuya, her adoptive older brother, the two captain-class Shinigami from Soul Society, staying at the living world is just asking for trouble, especially with their lack of real world common sense.

Ichigo sighed and said: "I've a ton of Summer homework left to do, all thanks to the Hollows. I'll just stay home, you guys have fun."

"What? You're eating your own words! Did you know how much I pleaded Nii-same to get us this break?" Rukia said fiercely.

"I never asked for it in the first place!" said Ichigo, his annoyance growing still.

"How ungrateful." Rukia sniffed, feigning hurt. "Here I thought that you deserve a break with how much you've been working lately. But you threw my well-wishes out the window."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before saying: "Alright, tell me what your real intention is."

"W-what intention? I'm honestly looking out for your well being." Rukia coughed unnaturally, sounding nervous.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, according to past experiences, whenever Rukia puts up an act, she always had some ulterior moves up her hand.

"Anyway Ichigo, just come. It's the first time I'll be celebrating your birthday, I want to make it a special memory." Rukia said, she seemed to have regain her posture.

Ichigo felt his face reddening slightly, glad that no one is here to notice. 'Perhaps she really don't have any ulterior motives,' He thought. This will be his last summer break in High School, though it is tempting to take a break from Hollow duty, but with his father and three Shinigami with no common sense, things might get chaotic. Ichigo hesitates.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

The familiar roar of Renji jolted Ichigo out of his inner turmoil.

"Ah, the real world really is different. Even though I've been to the beach before, it still amazes me how wonderful this place is." Renji said with admiration.

"Oh, is that so?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, he'd never thought Renji liked the living world that much.

"Yes. What with beautiful babes in thin, tiny pieces of clothing running around in broad daylight! What a view!"

Ichigo fell to silence.

"Oi! What are you saying, Renji? I never knew you were such a pervert!" Rukia said in disbelieve.

"No! You're mistaken! I wasn't staring at you!" Renji explained, flustering.

Ichigo's face suddenly took a dark shade, something seemed to have snapped inside.

"S-Shut up idiot! Give me the phone!" Rukia said, she sound embarrassed.

Ichigo's face darken some more.

"Ichigo, if you're not coming-"

"I'm going right now!" Ichigo cut her off, his voice quivering slightly with an unknown annoyance.

"Really?" Rukia said in surprise and joy. "Oh, that's right. Bring some clothes with you. We'll be staying here for a few days. A friend of Oji-san's is letting us stay at his inn for free. You'll know him when you see him. See you later!"

That said, Rukia hung up, leaving Ichigo to stand in his own bewilderment, or in this case, on the bus to the beach.

Ichigo sigh again. He still can't believe he really agreed to go. But back then, the mere thought of Renji lewdly peering at Rukia in her swimsuit just threw his logic and reason out of his mind.

The bus screech to a stop, it's standing passengers braced themselves in fear of toppling over.

Ichigo step off the bus and into the blazing sun, the vast view of the ocean and the white sand, decorated by differently colored umbrellas, in clear sight. He took in a deep breath and headed toward the inn his family and the rest are staying at.

As he arrived at the inn, the sense of ill omen that he'd ignored this morning came back to hit him like a turbulent wave.

What stared at him with it's conspicuously bright color was the sign: "Black Cat Inn", and it's owner, in green and white striped hat, dark green outfit, and a pair of wooden sandals, Urahara Kisuke.

"Welcome to my humble inn, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said in his shady voice, the paper fan he always carry with him hid his sinister smirk from view.

Ichigo stared at the back of Urahara's head with regret as he follow him to his room, the wooden floor underneath creaked with each of their steps. The inn, from what looks and sounds of it, seems to be quite old, a traditional Japanese style. Panels of Shouji screen lined the hallway, occasionally Ichigo would hear laughter and chattering from the other side.

'Didn't think there'd be people here.' Ichigo thought in surprise.

Turning a corner, Ichigo saw, from an open door, the back garden with a few bamboo stalks and a small pond. A sense of elegance and serenity flew in with the mid summer breeze.

Urahara led Ichigo down another hallway before arriving at their destination, he knocked on the door once and informed whoever is inside of Ichigo's arrival. A moment later, Isshin appeared at the door way, an inflated beach ball in one hand.

"Ichigo, you're finally here!"

"Shut up Old man! I want an explanation." Ichigo said, irritated, pointing a finger at Urahara.

"My, my, Kurosaki-san, pointing is rude." Urahara said without any hint of being insulted.

"Let's not sweat the small stuff Ichigo, we're here to have fun after all." Isshin laughed, no intention of telling Ichigo anything.

"Small stuff? I was tricked into this without any-"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and change, everyone's waiting at the beach." Isshin brush off his son's angry outburst. "I'll wait at the front for you."

Ichigo stepped into the room and closed the door as his father and Urahara left. The room, bathed in the morning sun, was warm and peaceful, with tatami mats lay out neatly side by side; a small table for four was set out in the center of one room, and a larger clear space for futons in the other. Separated by a set of screens was the back garden, an interconnected walkway lined outside each of the inn's rooms, where you can sit and enjoy the serenity, ran around the garden's premises.

Ichigo changed and put the rest of his things in a closet and left the room.

As Ichigo and his father arrive at the beach, Renji and Rukia came up to meet them.

"Ichigo, the water's great, let's dive in!" said Renji with enthusiasm, the many tattoos on his body bare for all to see.

"I will in a bit," Ichigo said with bitterness, wondering why Renji hasn't been arrested by the police as he certainly look like a gang member.

"What changed your mind Ichigo?." Rukia asked with a small smirk, she had on a rabbit print cover-up over her swimsuits, perfectly shielding most of her body.

Thinking back to why his logic and reason left his brain, Ichigo hissed through his teeth: "Come with me, we need to talk."

Leaving behind a speechless Renji, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and half-dragged her to a secluded area.

"Oh my, Kurosaki-kun, are you thinking of doing something naughty? Dragging me here of all places." said Rukia with a mocked sense of curiosity.

"Enough with the act." Ichigo said with irritation. "Why you came to my room last night? And forced me to the beach?"

"Like I said earlier, I just want to celebrate your birthday. And the beach just sounds so nice." Rukia said with a cheery smile.

"You're hiding something." Ichigo said, his eyes narrowed.

"O-of course not." Rukia said, averting Ichigo's piercing gaze.

Definitely hiding something.

"Let's go back. I want to take a swim." Rukia changed the subject quickly.

After a few moment of silence Ichigo cast his gaze to the side with a faint blush coating his cheeks and asked hesitantly: "D-did he saw? Renji.".

"Saw what?" Rukia asked back in confusion.

"Coughyourcoughswimsuitcough." Ichigo suddenly got a coughing fit.

"Are you alright? I can't understand what you're saying."

"Cough. I mean. R-Renji, he saw right? You in a swimsuit." said Ichigo, voice so quiet as if a bug's hmm. What the hell is he nervous about? He rammed his own brain.

"Well, of course. I have to go in the water."

"Then why do you have on a cover-up? I thought you wanted to swim." Ichigo said sourly.

"I do. Nii-sama said that only idiots catch cold in summer, and should avoid getting sunburned so he bought me this. And it's bunny prints!" Rukia said with awe for her brother.

Ichigo cursed the sister-complex-ed aristocrat under his breath, there is a limit to how over-protective one should be!

"Hmm...I should take it off. I don't want to get it wet when I go in the water."

Rukia's words snapped Ichigo out of his inner complains. He turned his gaze to her, who was about to unbutton the cover-up, and flustered out: "W-why the hell are you taking it off now?"

"What? I want to take a swim." Rukia continue to unbutton.

"Whoa! Put that back on!" Ichigo quickly turned his back to her, face burning, his ears felt hot too.

"What? I thought you wanted to see too. Me in a swimsuit."

"I-I never said that!"

"Then why are you irritated that Renji saw?"

"W-who said I was irritated! Just put it back on!"

"Alright." Rukia said with a sigh, putting back her cover-up. Her blue-violet orbs sneaked a peek at Ichigo's flushed face and a small smirk lifted the corner of her lips.

Ichigo heave a sigh of either relieve or disappointment. Sometimes, he swear Rukia is purposely making him feel uncomfortable.

"Rukia." Suddenly, an ice-cold voice said behind the two.

Ichigo froze, he doesn't need to turn back to know who it is. There is only one person who can release that chilling presence-

"Nii-sama!" Rukia called out in surprise.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, the sister-complex-ed aristocrat.

"As a Kuchiki, catching colds in summer will surely become a laughing stalk." Byakuya said, even though his face is as stoic as ever, Ichigo could feel his icy glare piercing him.

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Come, let us return."

Ichigo followed behind the two siblings, the sourness in his eyes could burn holes through the man in front.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here is the second part. For some reason, after reading it, I felt like I'm just dragging the story along, but a Ichi-Ruki fanfic is never complete without the sister-complex-ed Byakuya lol**

**Thank you for reading! Please point out any mistakes that might be there! All comments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's related terminology. It belongs to Kubo Tite.**

**Oblivion is a Bliss**

**Section Three**

Five days had passed since Ichigo came to the beach. So far nothing troublesome has yet to happen. Apart from barely catching a handful glimpses of Rukia in her swimsuit, due to a certain over-protective, sister-complex-ed aristocrat's constant icy glare, Ichigo is very much enjoying the vacation. He took a swim in the water, reveling at it's coolness, swiping away the wetness on his face, Ichigo lay back, adrift. The scent of the salty ocean drifted to his nose, the waves lapped gently at his sides, the penetrating brilliance of the Sun shown through his closed eyelids, and the call of the seagulls overhead, all is peaceful. Just watch out for the missiles dropped by the birds. Then, suddenly, without a warning, something hit him square in the face. Ichigo sputtered as he sank, quickly getting a grip of himself, he emerged from the water.

"Dammit! Who the hell threw that?" Ichigo hollered, he grab the bucket that almost killed him and looked around for the would-be criminal.

"Yo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo spotted Renji not far away, and roared: "I almost drown you ass!"

"Ah, sorry about that." Renji said without a hint of an apology. "But come on shore, Urahara-san is calling at the inn."

Ichigo wade to shore, throwing the bucket back at Renji, who gracefully dodged, and made for the inn.

It was strange that there'd be a crowd in front of the broke down inn. Being in such secluded area, the inn was hardly noticeable from the beach. Ichigo pushed through the crowd with difficulty, picking up some of the chattering: a contest, first prize, and trip or something. He stumbled to the front, almost hitting a glamorous board that wasn't there that morning. He skimmed it with light curiosity, it says:

**Shore Side Contest**

**Your chance to win one of the three spectacular prizes!**

**First Prize****: Ticket for 4 for a 3-day tour with our favorite hero! Don Kanonji! And a human-sized plush doll, the ever faithful sidekick—Chappy the rabbit! Handmade by the hero himself!**

**Second Prize****: One set of hand-me-down outfit, previously own by our hero! Don Kanonji! And a ticket for 4 to our hero's Halloween show!**

**Third Prize****: One Set of "Mean Spirit" albums! And a picture with our hero! Don Kanonji!**

**Consolation Prize****: One Spirit Cane Limited Edition!**

**Entry Price: 1500 Yen/Person Entry Deadline: July 9 Contest Dates: July 14, 18, & 22**

**All proceeds will go toward the reconstruction of Black Cat Inn**

**See Urahara Kisuke for more details.**

'That shady shop owner's up to one of his schemes again.' Thought Ichigo with a grimace. Just when he felt relieved that he won't be a part of Urahara's new scheme, Ichigo saw Rukia running up to him in her swimsuit, an excited gleam in her blue-violet orbs.

"Ichigo! Look at the prize! A giant Chappy!" Rukia cried, pointing her finger at the board with extreme jubilation.

"Um...Yeah." said Ichigo, glancing around nervously for a certain sister-complex-ed aristocrat. There is no way that guy would let Rukia run around in just her swimsuit.

"I know the prize will be Chappy. But never thought it'd be a giant one! Ooh, Chappy, I want one!"

"Too bad the entry deadline already passed." Ichigo said without disappointment, he was extremely glad inside.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already sign you up for it!"

"What?" Ichigo froze, cautiously gazing at her. Did his ears went bad? He thought he heard Rukia said she sign him up for the contest.

"I already sign you up! Good luck Ichigo! Win me Chappy!" Rukia beamed. Giving him the thumbs up.

"W-what the hell-! When did you sign me up?" Hissed Ichigo, brows furrowed.

"When I arrived at the beach." Rukia said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't I know about it?" demanded Ichigo, so that was her real motive.

"Because I know you'll reject." Rukia said matter of factly, shrugging her slender shoulders.

"Of course I will! You know nothing good comes out of it when it evolves-"

"Onii-chan!"

Ichigo was cut off by his sister's call, he saw his two sisters and his father not far away where another board was erected.

"Onii-chan will be in the first contest!" Yuzu said with sparkles in her eyes, staring at the board which numerous names are listed.

"I can't believe you'd participate in something this lame Ichi-nii." Karin said with a sigh, staring at her brother, the look 'I guess you're still a child inside' on her face.

Ichigo gave Rukia a glare, who looked away, and said: "I didn't participate."

"Ah Ichigo, there's nothing to be embarrassed about idolizing a hero." Isshin said, patting his son's shoulder in mocked assurance, a gleam flashed in his eyes. "And the first prize is a Three Day Trip!"

"Shut up Old man! I don't idolize that idiot! And don't get any ideas in your head!"

"Denying will get you no where." Isshin wagged a finger in Ichigo's face.

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Whatever you say, it's been paid for. And it's about to start." said Rukia, giving Ichigo a small push toward the front door of the inn.

"Let it start." Ichigo said, crossing his arms with a pout. "I'm not going."

"What? Even though I used your allowance to pay for it?"

"My allowance? How did you get a hold of them?"

"Let's slide the small details and not waste your money!"

"I'm not going! And you better pay me back for it!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, a vein on his temple throbbing. "Also, wasn't this vacation for my birthday!"

"Your birthday isn't until tomorrow. And the proceeds go toward the reconstruction. It's for a good cause." Rukia gave him an innocent smile.

"Good cause my ass! You just want that stupid rabbit!" Ichigo hissed. "Besides, when it comes to that crook, who know what shady plan he's got in his palms."

"My, my. Kurosaki-san. I am deeply hurt." Urahara suddenly appeared beside the bickering twosome.

"Wah! Urahara-san!" Ichigo let out a surprised cry.

"I was merely trying to repair my inn with a small help. There's nothing shady behind it." Urahara said innocently behind his paper fan.

Yeah right. Who'd believe you.

"Anyway, Kurosaki-san, the contest is about to start. I believe there is a penalty for forfeiting." Urahara said, the gleam in his eyes flashing.

Ichigo glared at Rukia, who looked away as if saying "I don't know anything about that."

"Or perhaps, Kurosaki-san is scared that you'll lose?" Urahara smirked.

"Who's scared?" Ichigo suddenly flared with anger.

"Onii-chan! I know you can win first prize!" Yuzu tugged at her brother's arm, looking at him with admiration and hope. "A three day trip with Don Kanonji!"

Ichigo backed away a little. What right does he have to call Byakuya sister-complex-ed?

"If Ichi-nii lost at something like this, I will never have any face left to show anyone." Karin sighed with a hint of disappointment.

'It's not that serious?' Ichigo thought in disbelieve.

"Give them what you've got Ichigo!" Rukia beamed, her blue-violet orbs sparkled with the sun's glare, no, it's actually desire for the rabbit. "Show'em your awesome power!"

'Please don't look at me like that! You're doing this on purpose!' Ichigo screamed inside his head, momentarily losing his sanity.

Facing his sister's and Rukia's hopeful eyes, Ichigo felt his resolve slowly crumbling apart, like a wall being erode by the current.

And before he knew it. The contest had ended, and he, Kurosaki Ichigo, is sitting underneath an umbrella propped up on the hot sand, nursing some sand burns on his body, mulling in deep thoughts; he can't believe he got eliminated within the first ten minutes of the contest; he can't believe that he lost to the-weak-Ishida-that-fainted-from-heat but won second place or that even the clumsy Renji had hold out five minutes more than he did; and he really can't believe that Byakuya was one of the judges; but most of all, he can't believe that he, Kurosaki Ichigo, had participated in the contest! There must be something wrong with him.

Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh, his fingers gingerly running over a palm sized scrape on his side. Whoever thought up the idea of having a sand sledding contest, he ought to strangle him!

"Ichigo! How are you feeling?"

Rukia came up behind him, dragging the giant Chappy that _he _didn't win for her.

In the end, Chad won first prize had reluctantly gave the evil rabbit to Rukia due to her persistent yearning gaze. Chad really like cute things too, it must have been hard to give the rabbit up.

"How would you feel getting dragged through sizzling sand?" Ichigo said bitterly, glaring at the damned rabbit with the evil smirk at Rukia's side.

"Hey, at least you got a consolation prize." Rukia smiled innocently, nodding at the cane at Ichigo's side.

"Don't even mention it." Ichigo hissed.

"Oh cheer up Ichigo! We still have barbecue tonight! And tomorrow will be your birthday!" said Rukia sitting down beside him, she gave Chappy a tight squeeze and watched the sun dipping closer to the water.

Even thought it's almost evening, the sky was still so bright, and the temperature still hot.

"And what a fun birthday it'll be. With several scorching scrapes." mumbled Ichigo as he lay back on his beach towel and closed his eyes. Unaware of the gentle, apologetic gaze cast by Rukia.

Slowly the sky was dyed a mixture of crimson, gold, and violet along with the sinking ball of brightness. Clouds of dusk hovered above the horizon, where the sea meets the sky, sheltering the setting sun from view.

They stayed there until it was dark, then got up and headed for the inn, the night breeze trailing silently behind them.

By the time Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the back garden where the barbecue was held, most of the group was already eating and drinking, partying around like a bunch of idiots, especially Isshin, who was giving everyone a show of belly dance, much to the dismay of Karin, Yuzu, and Inoue Orihime.

"Ijigo! Ruqia! Where were you two?" Slurred an inebriated Renji, waving a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Renji, you reek of alcohol!" Rukia replied in disgust, "Don't drink so much when you can't take it!"

"Ah..." Renji opened his mouth to say something, teetering back and forth, the bottle of sake dangling dangerously in his grasp. "Hmm, wememba when we used tah steal zake fwom the old mahn who wuns the wine zhop in Zeireidei?"

"I never stole anything like that! Please get a hold of yourself!" Rukia said with annoyance, she stepped carefully behind Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her in confusion, then, before he had time to react, Renji had plastered himself to his shoulder, sobbing loudly about how cold Rukia had gotten since she was adopted by the Kuchiki family.

"Oi! Get off of me!" Ichigo tried to push Renji away, but the clutch he had on him was like the tentacles of an octopus, the more force you used, the harder it sticks.

Ichigo cast a gaze in Rukia's direction, seeking for help. But all he got was her icy reply of: "Just dump him somewhere and let him be." before she walked off, leaving him to his own misery.

At that moment, Ichigo couldn't help but think how right Renji was, that Rukia had gotten cold. She even performed a perfect imitation of her adoptive brother!

After some struggle, Ichigo finally got Renji off with the help of Chad before the intoxicated man had a chance to place a slobbery kiss on him. He swiftly grabbed a plate and laden it with smoky goods, and filled a cup with an unknown substance, he had not eaten anything since the contest . He walked over to the campfire that was set up before nightfall, where the rest of the group was, except for the passed out Renji, and the absent Byakuya, and sat down in the empty spot beside Rukia. He took a swig of the clear liquid in his cup and sigh at relieve that it was water, and begin wolfing down his food. Paying no mind to the horror stories told by Urahara and Yoruichi. After all, what's so scary about horror stories when you can see ghosts and face evil spirits all day long?

"I see you successfully escaped Renji." Rukia said to Ichigo when Urahara finished telling a story, lights from the fire dancing in her blue-violet orbs.

Ichigo took a large bite of his chicken and said with a mouthful: "No thanks to you."

"I can't help it." Rukia said, her cheeks puff up in a pout, "Renji's really clingy when he's drunk, I can't risk having him nearly suffocate me again."

"Cough!Cough!" Ichigo choked on his drink.

Rukia looked at him pitifully, and gave him a few pats on his back to clear his airway.

"He what?" Ichigo sputtered out, taking in large gulp of breath.

"Interested? Want to know?" Rukia said with mirth, the corners of her lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"O-of course not!" Ichigo huffed and went back to eating.

Rukia let out a small chuckle, and tried, without success, to sneak a skewered beef from Ichigo's plate.

"That's my last one!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, moving his plate out of her reach.

"Mr. Stinky!" Rukia made a face and stuck out her pink tongue at him.

One by one, the group of people went to their respective rooms for rest as the party draw to a close. Urahara left a small message of: "I leave the rest to you." to a speechless Ichigo, before following Yoruichi back to his room.

It was past midnight when Ichigo had grudgingly finished the clean up. He took a quick shower in the bathroom and sat out on the walkway to the garden, drying his hair with a towel. Hearing soft steps on the walkway, Ichigo looked up into Rukia's blue-violet orbs. She sat down beside him and offered the ceramic bottle in her hand.

"What's in it?" Ichigo asked, refusing the offer as he continue to dry his hair.

"Sake." Rukia said simply, taking a small sip and gazed at the starry sky.

"I didn't know you drink." said Ichigo, raising a skeptical brow at her.

"It's something I picked up after being adopted by the Kuchiki family." Rukia replied gently. She rested her head on her elbow and turn to stare up into Ichigo's eyes, with a gentle smile on her lips.

Maybe it's because of the alcohol, the light in Rukia eyes wavered with warmness and a hint of mischief. Ichigo watched with held breath, taking in her pale complexion, her curved pink lips, and the mirth in her blue-violet orbs. Under the moonlit sky, she mesmerized him even more, enough to make him lose his senses.

"Thank you Ichigo, for tolerating with my willfulness." Rukia said after a shared silence, referring to the contest.

Ichigo cast his gaze away, rubbing the towel on his hair in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"You're going to mess up your hair that way. Here, let me." A soft chuckle escaped Rukia's lips, she took Ichigo's towel and dried his bright strands with gentle strokes.

The warm summer breeze flew by, and Ichigo closed his eyes, he could smell the sweet scent of sake and the scent of her shampoo with their close proximity.

"Happy birthday Ichigo." Rukia whispered, stopping the motion of her hands."And-"

Ichigo felt a pull of the towel draped on his head, bringing his face close to the girl in front.

Rukia tilted her head, sealing the small distance. The towel perfectly covering up their profiles. Just when Ichigo reached out an arm about to hold her slender waist, she pulled away, her warm breath swept over his ears, causing his already racing heart to skip a few beat. She whispered: "I stole it. Ichigo's first kiss." then stood up and left for her room, leaving behind the stunned Ichigo, face flushed, and the nearly empty ceremic bottle.

Leaves from the bamboos sashayed in the mid summer breeze, casting shadows over the pond's shimmering surface. Ichigo looked up at the starry sky, lost in thought. He noticed neither the icy glare from the room above, nor it's occupant's overwhelming presence. All he could think about was the lingering sweet taste of sake in his mouth on the tip of his tongue, and Rukia's slightly flushed face.

'A special memory, huh?' Thought Ichigo, thinking back to what Rukia said days ago. A smile slowly crept up his face, with the warm night wind ruffling his orange hair, carrying a message of his 17th birthday.

"Seeing as it's your birthday, I will overlook this incident this time. Kurosaki Ichigo." Somewhere above Ichigo's room, the icy presence whispered into the wind as it danced around him, a soft chuckle escaped his elegant lips as he took a sip of the sake in his hand.

Indeed, sometimes, oblivion is a real bliss.

**Oblivion is a Bliss**

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I didn't update soon, it was suppose to go out on Ichigo's birthday which was the 15th. Anyway this is the end of this story. I hope you all like it.**

**Seriously. I think there is something wrong with the Doc Manager on FF. It's a good think I read this chapter before updating it. Because it lost a few words when I upload it to FF. =.=lll**

**First I can't double space, now it's eating up the words? What the heck?**

**Anyway thank you for reading! Please review on your thoughts about it!**

**And if inspiration comes again, I will get an extra story out before you know it. (Ok maybe not so soon.)**

**Also there's a picture I drew for OiaB. The link is in my profile page, check it out. How do you think of it? I removed the towel because it was obstructing the good view...;)**

**Katherina Salvatore -Thank you for like it!**

**strawberryshini- Oh, you're making me blush with your complements! Thank you so much!**

**jim- Thank you!**


End file.
